Blazing Future
by Alaylith
Summary: At the end of the year John thinks about this remarkable time and how his life changed. Nonslash. A Happy New Year everyone!


**Title:** Blazing Future  
**Fandom:** BBC Sherlock  
**Characters:** John, Sherlock  
**Words:** 1.830  
**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own them, otherwise there would already be a dozens more episodes.  
**A/N:** Just a little something I wrote today in celebration of the new year! If you're interested, there is already the video up of the great fireworks at London's Eye; it is really an amazing show.

This is the first I wrote since November after working non-stop on my NaNo story (which is a Sherlock story, too, btw) and I am really happy that I made the 50k words. Have to work on it a bit more before I can start to publish it, hope you will like it then!

And now have fun with this little oneshot and I wish you all a **Happy New Year**!

PS: This story is not intended as slash - I've got nothing against it (even read it XD), but I favour the friendship/brother/bromance – relationship between these two. Of course you are still welcome to imagine what happens _after_ the story. :b

* * *

The fire flickers softly and illuminates the dark room with a red glow.

John sits in his chair in front of the fire, a cup of warm cocoa in his hands and the burning light dances over his face. He sips his cocoa and looks at the clock for a moment – 10.59 pm.

Sometimes he can hear single missile and can even see a little bit of the light out of the corner of his eyes through the window. It is New Year's Eve, the last day of the year.

And what a year it was. It was the most amazing, crazy, wonderful, strenuous and nerve-wracking year of his life.

He remembers clearly the beginning, when he returned from Afghanistan, hurt and alone. There seemed to be nothing in his life anymore. He lost his career as a soldier and his career as a surgeon. He lost his health and a great part of his own soul.

At that time he really believed that he would not live to see the end of the year. It was just so dark, lonely and hurtful. He saw the countdown and fireworks on TV last year and he felt so extremely hopeless at that time.

The sound of the fireworks reminded him of gunshots, the red light of blood and the cheer of the crowd sounded like the dying screams of soldiers out of his nightmares.

The last New Year's Eve was one of the most dreadful days of his life.

But then everything changed – his whole life was turned upside down because of one man.

He met Sherlock Holmes.

Nothing was ever the same again.

Sherlock is an arrogant git, but he also became John's closest and dearest friend and the only real family that he got.

Through Sherlock John found a new purpose in life, found a new type of career and he started to see the world with different eyes.

Sherlock saved him; he saved his very soul. Something that John is sure that he will never be able to repay.

So bad the year started, so good is the year ending now. John was never this content on the end and start of a year. He can not wait for the next one.

He sighs slowly, takes another sip and looks back to the clock. It seems that Sherlock will not return before midnight, he left the flat several hours ago. John is not even sure if Sherlock knows what day today is.

After living for almost a year together and such celebrating almost all holidays together, John already learned that Sherlock is not interested in such activities in the slightest.

He cares nothing about this 'dull excuses to get presents and drink amounts of alcohol' and at first John was little put off, because he personally likes holidays and the chance to get together with friends and family.

Having no other friends and family (Harry already starts to drink the day before the holiday and is then totally wasted) John was looking forward to spend the time with Sherlock. He anticipated that there would be no normal holidays with him, but how they would spend them did not matter.

That there were no holidays to be celebrated with Sherlock came as a surprise and slight disappointment.

But John looked at it logically – he spends time with Sherlock all the time; they live together. They see each other every day, they talk about everything and nothing and they go out often enough, mostly working on cases, but still they are always together.

So logically there is no reason for them to make something special on holidays, they are normal days like the others after all.

But still…

John sighs again and puts down his cocoa, thinking about already turning in like Mrs. Hudson. There was no reason to stay up alone on this day.

Rising to his feet he is surprised by the sound of the slamming door and approaching footsteps on the stairs. He turns to look at the door and just a moment later Sherlock enters the room.

His eyes land immediately on John and a pleased expression flitters across his face. "Great, you are still awake. Come along!"

He turns on his heels and leaves the room again, leaving John staring flabbergasted after him. "Sherlock?" he calls softly. "Come ON, John!" Sherlock yells back impatiently and John sighs for the third time, but obediently takes his jacket and follows Sherlock out of the door.

"We have to hurry," Sherlock explains and looks down the deserted street. "Where are all those taxies?"

"They are busy tonight," John answers and Sherlock's brows cross for a moment, before he shakes his head. "Then we have to run. Come!"

He starts down the street and John has to hurry to keep up with him. "Where are we going!" he yells over the sound of their pounding feet. "Do we have a case!"

"Save your breath!" Sherlock returns shortly and John huffs. After a year of running around London chasing criminals with Sherlock he is in better shape than his whole life and can easily manage to run fast and talk, thank you very much, but he still keeps silent.

Sherlock knows every street, every corner and every alleyway of London and John trusts him implicitly, just following his lead without looking where the hell they are going.

As they run through the streets, their surroundings no more than a blur and with almost no people outside John feels a smile tugging at his lips.

His last year ended with him sitting on a bed, his leg throbbing with pain and the cane leaning against the bed near his hand. He was alone in an empty room, could hear the laughter of the people around him having fun with their friends and family.

He sat there watching television and did not care about the New Year, did not care about what would happen and he could only see a dark future ahead of him.

Now he runs as free as a tiger, adrenalin burning in his muscles and his body alive with strength and power.

In front of him is the most amazing man he ever met and has the honor to call a friend, their soft panting filling the silent night.

He still does not care about the New Year, does not care about what would happen, because he knows that it will be great. He knows that no matter what will happen he will not be alone and together they will make the next year as great as this last one.

He can see their blazing future and he can hardly await it.

* * *

He does not know how long they were running or where they are when Sherlock enters a building through a back door. John follows and they bound up the stairs never once missing their beat.

John looses count after the third floor, but continues on and follows Sherlock through the narrow flight of stairs.

It takes a few minutes until Sherlock reaches a door and pushes it open, entering the rooftop behind it. Finally Sherlock slows and comes to a stop, John right behind him and John looks around tensely.

"What is it? Is there a lead?" John asks and Sherlock looks around for a moment, making sure they are alone.

"Good, we made it," Sherlock says calmly and looks at his watch. "And right on time, too."

John blinks and Sherlock steps to the edge of the roof. John follows and is just about to open his mouth, when he can hear a big bell ring. Midnight.

He looses the ability of speech as the world explodes in light.

Right in front of them is a marvelous view of the London Eye, which is now alight with fire and colors as the great fireworks start. The Big Ben announces loud and clear the start of the new year.

Thousands of lights dance around the Eye, colors of every kind stain the sky and it is one of the most beautiful things John has ever seen in his life.

He watches awe-struck as the light show continues, beautiful patterns of color and countless explosions of lights illuminate the sky above the Thames.

It takes a long time for John to remember that he is not alone and he turns his head to the side. Sherlock is right beside him, his eyes on the spectacle in front of them and a smug smile tugging at his lips.

The bastard planned this all.

Sherlock notices his look and turns his head as well, the colorful lights dance over his face and his eyes seem to glow. A warm smile grazes his lips and he dips his head lightly.

"A Happy New Year, John."

John blinks and he huffs a slight chuckle – he does not giggle – and shakes his head ruefully. "I never would have thought that you even knew what today – what yesterday was."

Sherlock shrugs slightly. "As I told you once, I do not care about this stuff."

"Then why are we here?" John asks curiously and Sherlock looks back to the fireworks. "Because you do."

A warm feeling swells in John's chest and embarrassed he can feel tears in his eyes. He turns back to the view himself, a small happy smile on his lips.

"Admit it, Sherlock, deep down you are a romantic," he teases slightly and then frowns a bit. "Still does not mean that I am going on a date with you."

Sherlock chuckles lightly and John leans over a bit until their sides touch and he rests his head on Sherlock's shoulder for a moment.

"A Happy New Year, Sherlock."

They watch the light for a moment in silence, until John shifts slightly and looks up to Sherlock, a small twinkle in his eyes.

"Do you have any wishes for the new year?"

Sherlock snorts a bit. "I only wish for more intelligent criminals."

John laughs amused and Sherlock looks down to him. "What about you? What are your wishes?"

John smiles softly and leans his head back against Sherlock's shoulder. "I do not have any wishes. I already got anything that I could ever wish for."

Warmth fills Sherlock's chest and his heart flutters for a moment. Never before had he felt such a comfort as in this man's presence. As he looks into John's eyes he can see absolute peace reflected there and knows it mirrors his own eyes.

On this rooftop, watching the fireworks and standing together Sherlock truly feels at home.

His true wish for this year is that at the end of it they will be here together again.

As they both watch the glamorous show of lights draw to an end Sherlock can not await their shared future.

As the fireworks end with a big explosion of pure light, illuminating the sky and blinding them, a smile touches both their lips.

A blazing future indeed.


End file.
